


Jasper Goes Wild

by arr05285



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arr05285/pseuds/arr05285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper gets tired of staying true to his family's vegan ways and hunts for a human (Jessica).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper Goes Wild

“The Feast” (Jessica’s Perspective)

Everything is a bit hazy. I cannot really remember everything that happened last night. I know that there was a feast… more food than two people can dream of eating, and somehow I think I became his main dish. I think that I was the only one that ate any of the food on the table. But, the mood of the evening began very sensual. The lights were dimmed and the table was lit by candle light. First, he was pouring me wine and kissing my neck softly, allowing his lips to slowly brush my skin. The coldness of his breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and it sent shivers down my spine as if someone was walking on my grave. The feeling was a mixture of both pleasure and revulsion. The room began to spin as if I had drank too much of the wine. I started to only have tunnel vision; I was only able to see what I was directly looking at, and everything else was a blur. But, I was taken over with a euphoria that can only be described as giddiness, and I could hardly stand. Jasper was kissing my neck again, but this time it was much rougher. It felt good, but painful and I began to feel taken over by him. A part of me began to want him to just make love to me, it just never went there. Plus, things quickly became more horrific than I could imagine. Under a fog, the last thing I can remember of that night is him grabbing my wrist, slicing it with the knife from the table, and my blood gushing everywhere. My scream sounded like an echo across empty space; it was so weak, so quiet. Jasper put his finger up to my lips and whispered, “Hush princess, don’t be so dramatic.” As my blood continued to drain into the glass, I felt my energy slowly fade away, and my body slowly grow tired and cold. The last thing my eyes focused on before they were overcome with sleep was Jasper drinking my blood out of the wine glass. I have never seen somebody being pleased as greatly as he was when he was drinking my blood. 

8 weeks prior to “The Feast”…. “The New Girl” (Jessica’s Perspective)

Ugh, what a horrible day! I mean how does a new girl, Isabella Swan, get all the attention from the guys in school when she isn’t even pretty?! It isn’t fair; I am so much prettier than she is, but they were like gawking over her and ignoring me. I just don’t get it; she basically knocks Mike out in Gym class with the volleyball, because she is such a klutz. But, he is still drooling over her! I am the one that is good in sports; I would be the perfect girl for him. In class he doesn’t even care that people notice that he is staring at her the whole time. When the teachers call on him, he has no clue what is going on in class. Edward is the only boy that does not seem to see Bella as the ugly duckling she is, but he has always been too good for anybody.  
When Edward looks at Bella for the first time, his face is a mixture of contempt and disgust. His face grows more pale than usual, and he has to cover his mouth as though he smells something foul. He even moves his chair as far away from hers when she has to sit at the same table as him in Biology class. If he hates her so much, he can do us both a favor by killing her. I need to sleep before school tomorrow, and to stop wasting my time thinking of Bella’s ugly face before she gives me nightmares! *** Note to self: Call Bella Isabella to annoy her, she hates it! ***

1 week after “The New Girl” (Jessica’s Perspective) 

Okay, what is it that the ugly duckling has that I don’t have? Maybe I am blind but, Bella is not pretty in any way that I can see. She is a plain Jane. She has boring plain brown hair, brown eyes, and a scrawny body. She is flat chested and has absolutely no ass. She is even way too pale for being in Washington… I mean come on, she did come from Arizona doesn’t she know how to go out in the sun and tan? In Washington we might not have much sun, but we do have tanning booths. Edward, who was way too good to even look at any females in our school, somehow finds this awkward looking twit attractive. Maybe he likes women who are pale like he is. What really annoys me is the fact that I have to pretend to like her, because all of my friends actually do. The fact that she sits at our lunch table makes me want to lose my appetite, or my lunch after I am done eating. YUCK

“The Stalker” (Jasper’s perspective)

This so called vegetarian life style that my family lives by is really hard for me. They hold me to these high expectations, and I don’t want to let them down. I can’t leave them, but I need human blood. I cannot just give it up like they do. It is like a human giving up eating everything they love to eat in their diet, but having their food right in front of their face as a daily reminder of what they used to have. It is a tease. That is why I decided in the school cafeteria today as all the humans were eating their food, I must find some way to eat my favorite food without the others knowing. I was searching through the sea of humans in the room, when I spotted the perfect one, Jessica. She would be easy for me to manipulate her emotions, even without my abilities, but my ability to control people’s emotions will make it that much easier. I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on her that she was craving attention. She was glaring at the new girl, Bella Swan, the one that my brother is crazy about; while everybody else at the table was laughing and smiling at everything she said. I don’t even think she realized how much her hatred show, because she tried to smile, but her lips barely formed raised into a smile. It was clearly faked. I knew my next step was going to have to be to follow her and learn her daily routine.  
Later that day, I followed her as she went into one shop after another with her friend Angela, before meeting up with more friends for dinner at the diner. Then, she was home by 7pm to do her homework. This routine continued for the next couple of days. I followed her as she went on various social outings with her friends, always coming home by 7pm on the weekdays. As she was sleeping, I went into her bedroom and watched her sleep, contemplating what my next step would be. I could see the blood pumping through her veins as she slept, and it looked so delicious. It consumed me. 

“The Stalker” (Jessica’s perspective)

It is so weird. All of today I felt as though somebody was watching me. Even when Angela and I went shopping and stuff, I felt like somebody was following me. I must be just paranoid though, because every time I turned around, there was nobody looking at me. There was nobody close to me that I could recognize. It is just that the feeling stayed with me even when I was home trying to go to sleep. I felt like a little kid again, afraid of the dark. I wanted to keep all the lights on or even go curl up in bed with my mom and dad. Wow. How pathetic am I? They would have probably had to laugh at me. I mean, when is the last time I was afraid of the boogie man? It had to be when I was five. I think if I told them, they would have probably made me go see a shrink or something. I would have been put in a padded room, and put on a high dose of some sort of anti-anxiety meds. I wonder if that is what I need. Crap. Maybe I am going crazy. “Sleepwalking” (Jessica’s perspective) The weirdest thing happened, I was dreaming that somebody was calling my name, and I felt that I had to rush to them. I walked towards the voice for what seemed like forever, but it was pitch black out and it was beginning to get cold outside. I felt the coldness beneath my feet and it started to make my toes go numb, but I kept feeling more and more drawn towards the voice that continued calling my name. The way they called my name was not as if they wanted something, but with more urgency, as if whoever it was needed help. The voice suddenly stopped, when I came upon a bench near the ocean, so I sat to rest. I saw a shadow figure beside me, and then everything went blank. I did not wake up until near dawn when Bella of all people found me on the bench. She said she saw me slumped over on the bench and a shadowy figure running away. She walked me home, but kept asking me questions about whether or not I normally sleepwalk. My feet were bare; I had only my nightgown on, and it was clear that I had not planned to leave the house. I had done this before. I remember my mom talking about it, but I had not done this since I was 5 years old. I wonder what would make me start now. Whatever it is, it has my mom and dad in a panic. “Bella the Saint” (Jessica’s Perspective) Not that sleepwalking isn’t bad enough, but now Bella thinks she should be my Best Friend Forever and watch over me. Of course my parents just love the idea, because they are so worried about me, but now I can’t get away from her. It is bad enough I have to pretend to like her at school, but now at my own house! She has been going everywhere with me and Angela after school… shopping, out to dinner, and the movies. For once I wish she would go meet up with Edward. Well, there was this one time that we were supposed to be shopping for dresses for the dance that she went off on her own, and the next time we saw her she was with Edward. To be honest, I was upset. For one, she had us waiting for what seemed like forever for her at the restaurant, while we were starving; and she could have just told us if she wanted to meet him out, because I was actually starting to get worried about her. I mean, I don’t like her, but I don’t want anything creepy happening to her when she is supposed to be hanging out with me. And come to find out, she almost did get attacked by a bunch of creeps in the alley before Edward played her night and shining armor. Well whatever I guess it is a good thing he was somehow there to stop something bad from happening, but I still don't like her. “The Dream” (Jessica’s Perspective) Last night I dreamt of Jasper Collins. He came to my window, and at first I was afraid, I mean we never really spoke and it is kind of creepy for some guy to just come up to your window at night. But, then it was like calmness instantly washed over me. It was almost like when you go into the hospital for surgery and the doctors give you medicine to sleep, the sleepiness that washes over you… It was like that, but I felt my fear wash away instead. All I could focus on was his light brown eyes that seemed to draw me in to him. He called me out to him, and handed me a crimson colored rose. We began to dance under the stars, even though there was no music. Just as I was enjoying the dance, it was rudely cut short as I was shaken awake by my mother who had found me in the garden. It seems that I had been sleep walking again. When I sat up, next to me was the rose from my dream. “Love Note” (Jessica’s Perspective) There it was. Plain as day, he left me the proof that I was not crazy or just dreaming. Dear Jessica, Our encounters have not just been dreams, but rather a reality. I would really like to see you again. You are beautiful; Far beyond any other human I have laid eyes on. Alice cannot know- I don’t want to hurt her. For now this has to be our little secret. Love, Jasper I knew that things could not have all been from a dream. Now I have to sit back and wait. “The Feast” (Jasper’s perspective) I have gone out of my way to impress her tonight. Male vampires do know how to dress nice. I have my khaki pants and a dark red button up shirt. I am even wearing cologne. The lights are set on low, and there is light piano music playing in the background. I have prepared her nothing short of a feast, all food that I cannot and will not consume. There is roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, toasted rolls, squash, assorted pies, and of course plenty of wine; but little does she know that she is the main course tonight. I have been good for way too long. Hunting mountain lions and bears is fun, but it is not as satisfying as human blood. Now I have really hunted. I have stalked and hunted Jessica for weeks and she has no idea. Just like she has no idea as I pour wine down her throat that I am trying to get her drunk, not so I can have sex with her, but so I can cut her. Yes, it is a perfect plan. She will be so drunk that she will have no clue that what she saw is real. I take my knife and slowly slice her wrist, enjoying the blood trickling down her arm and onto the floor. The blood hypnotizes me. The cut is not enough to kill her, but enough to drain some blood for me to drink tonight, to get a taste of what I have been missing. I know I won’t want to stop. That will be the hard part. I will want to drain her life away, but if I am careful I can feed off of her for quite some time before actually killing her. I watch her life slowly fade as her blood pours from her body into the wine glass, knowing that her blood will replenish my life. As I drink, I feel the warmth run through my body. I feel the hunger subside, but the craving for more human blood intensify. “Illness” (Jessica’s Perspective) Ever since my dinner with Jasper, I have not felt like myself. I look in the mirror and see someone who has lost all color and all life. I have no energy and sleep most of the day away. When I try to stand up my knees begin to buckle and I sometimes collapse. The doctors that my parents have brought to come to see me say my illness is from self-mutilation and blood loss. They say that somehow I keep cutting myself when I am left alone and cause more blood loss, but I do not remember ever cutting myself or making myself bleed. Nobody can figure out where I am getting sharp enough objects to cut myself with, or even where the blood could be going. There is never any sign of blood on my clothes or bedding. They say if I get any worse they are going to have to hospitalize me. “Hospitalization” (Jessica’s Perspective) I woke up today to the smell of cleaning disinfectant, bright white colors everywhere,beeping machines, my hands shackled to the bed, and tubes of blood and water going into my arm. There were doctors and nurses huddled around me, talking to each other in some sort of medical language. It was obvious where I was. When I looked down I saw that my arms and legs had fresh cuts, all no older than a week, which I did not remember causing or how they were caused. I could tell by the frowns on the doctors and nurses faces that nobody believed me, but if I was them I guess I wouldn’t either. There were goose bumps up my arms that I couldn’t tell if they were there because I was cold, or because I didn’t have enough blood. I looked like hell. I heard people murmuring from the hall. I guess my family no longer thought they could talk in front of me. They probably thought I was too weak, too fragile. The nurse seeing how cold I looked got me another blanket. I was just about to put on the television when I spotted on my nightstand a card and a single rose. It was from Jasper: “Sorry, but our time is over.” Of course, why would I have thought anything different? I mean that is why he wanted to keep it a secret. Ugh, I am so stupid. According to the doctors, I am lucky to be alive though. I have to stay here a mandatory five days in the psychiatric wing before I can be released, but they assured me as long as I stop cutting myself I will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you goes out to Marissa and Allie for their great edit and critique in my writing process.


End file.
